Alternate First Percabeth Kiss
by Beth2000
Summary: This is an alternate first Percabeth kiss. (Or you could consider it a second kiss) So this is my take on the legendary underwater kiss. It has different parts to it but it also has parts of the original. Anyways, enjoy. I do not own the cover image. Rated T for lot (I'm talking lots) of kissing. ;) Complete.


**Hey so this story is basically an alternate Percabeth first kiss, (Like the title said.) I randomly got this idea from nowhere and wrote it down. Two hours and 2 585 words later voilà here it is! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer~ I do not own the characters or you know some text, oh and the entire Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

It all started out as a normal day at camp half blood. It was boiling outside making everyone take refuge in the lake. Chiron and Dionysus were at Olympus having an after war discussion so the campers had one day to do whatever they want and not worry about the consequences.

The Stolls stole some party supplies, a radio, and cokes from a store not too far away. Most people were in the lake, except the Aphrodite cabin, they were tanning and gossiping.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, just trying to relax after the war. Currently they were playing chicken wars. Katie was on Travis shoulders, Annabeth on Percy's, Chris on Clarisse's, and Conner on Will's.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Connor screamed earning everyone's attention.

"HADES NO CONNOR YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Katie screamed back. Once everyone was settled the battle began. Campers gather around, whether on the dock or in the water to get a better view, even the Aphrodite cabin was interested.

Immediately Percy and Annabeth, and Chris and Clarisse pushed down the other two. They slowly started circling each other throwing lame insults. It wasn't until Clarisse charged out of nowhere did things get interesting. With nowhere to go Percy did the only thing he could think of: he jumped.

He shot out the water with Annabeth screaming and laughing on his shoulders. Once he cleared Chris shoulder he turned and landed and one good shove from Annabeth and the son of Hermes and daughter of Ares were down. They both came up swearing while everyone else was cheering.

Annabeth, still on Percy's shoulders was killing herself laughing, along with Percy. Everyone went back to their previous activities once they calmed down. Annabeth fell backwards into the water when Percy pushed her, still laughing. She came up glaring with a piece of seaweed on her head.

"Who's the seaweed brain now!" Percy laughed. Annabeth looked confused for a second before reaching and touching the seaweed. She started blushing and took the seaweed and chucked it at Percy's head. He flicked it away laughing even harder while Annabeth was getting madder.

"Shut up kelp head." Percy sobered up hearing the edge to her voice.

"By the way nice moves." "Thanks oh wise one." They both laughed before Percy felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rachel. Immediately Annabeth stopped laughing and scowled at the oracle. Even though she was sworn to maidenhood Annabeth thought the redhead wouldn't just stop trying to get Percy. There's always a way out, just look at Athena. She's a maiden goddess yet she has kids.

"Hey Rachel!" Percy greeted ethucsiasticly.

"Whats going on? I just got to the party." Rachel asked starting a conversation, completely ignoring Annabeth. Not intentionally but the daughter of wisdom still got ticked off.

"Oh nothing really, just celebrating. Me and Annabeth-" "Annabeth and I." Annabeth couldn't keep herself from correcting him. "Yeah, _Annabeth and I_ won the great chicken war." Rachel laughed at the way he said it.

"Oh hey Annabeth, how's it going?" She asked trying to be polite. Annabeth gritted her teeth, trying not to sound too pissed off answers back a simple, "Great." I mean miss redhead walks in when her and Percy's were having a great moment, and bam it's gone.

"Oh, anyways Percy I was wondering if you're still going to Goode next year." She said resting her hand on Percy's arm. That's it for Annabeth. She need to go let off some steam, so she turns away and storms off to the direction of the dinner pavilion.

"Yeah and Annabeth's coming too!" Percy said excitedly, "Right Anna-" he stops noticing Annabeth storming away.

"Annabeth wait up!" He yells chasing after her completely forgetting about Rachel.

The campers stare at the duo, hearing their fighting voices while walking away and just shake their heads.

"When are those two going to realize they like each other?" Travis asked voicing everyone's thoughts. Everyone just sighed and shook their heads all praying that it was soon.

* * *

"Annabeth! Hold up for a minute!" Percy yelled still trying to catch up with Annabeth. They were in the middle of the pavilion when Annabeth finally stopped and turned around.

"Why are you following me ? Don't you want to hang out with you girlfriend Rachel?" She yelled.

"Rachel's not my girlfriend! I don't even like her that way!" He countered back.

"OF COURSE YOU LIKE HER THAT WAY! SHE SURE AS HADES LIKES YOU THAT WAY!"

"I SAID I DON'T LIKE HER I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE! GODS ANNABETH!" Percy screamed frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair not noticing Annabeth's facial expression harden.

"Yeah and who's that?" She asked completely calm (which means she's completely pissed off), "A slut from the Aphrodite cabin? Or maybe a Titan supporter on a island? WHICH ONE HUH?" She yelled once again.

"Calypso?" Percy asked completely confused. That was all Annabeth needed to confirm it.

"Great, why don't you just go back to her? What's keeping you back?" She asked with tears welling up her eyes. She quickly swiped them away and made a move to turn but was stopped by Percy grabbing her wrists.

"Let go of me Percy." She said struggling against his hands. "PERCY LET ME GO!" She screamed more tears coming to her eyes. Percy quickly let go and wiped away a stray tear on her check.

"I don't like Calypso either, she was in love with me but I like someone else. She goes to camp half blood, has amazing blonde princess curled hair." He said playing with one of the curls that escaped her ponytail.

"She has beautiful and intimidating grey eyes that look like they are thinking a thousand thoughts." Annabeth was now looking Percy in the eyes, not even caring about the tears on her face.

"She is super skilled with a dagger and has almost died protecting me in the war. And I can honestly say that I have liked her since I was twelve. Have I known Rachel and Calypso since I was twelve?" Percy finished. Annabeth slowly shook her head and laughed out loud before pressing her lips to Percy's.

Percy immediately wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her back. They both pulled back after a few minutes smiling like idiots.

"So I guess the girl I like likes me back?" Percy said. Annabeth laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's a yes." Annabeth said. Percy kissed her again before Annabeth pulled back.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you it just when Rachel came I-I don't know… lost it." She said guiltily.

"Hey it's okay," Percy said softly, "I know exactly how it feels. I thought I was losing you too… you know." He finished somewhat sheepishly. Annabeth nodded her head absentmindedly. No one at camp dared mention Luke's name around Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Even though he died a hero, his death affected the trio badley.

"I liked you since then too." Annabeth said breaking the silence.

"What?" Percy asked looking down at the blonde still wrapped in his arms.

Annabeth blushed slightly before replying, "You mentioned that you like me since I was twelve and I just want you know I've liked you since I was twelve too."

Percy smiled hugely before pressing his lips to Annabeth's again. Their lips moved in sync while Annabeth's hand went through Percy's thick, black hair.

Percy quickly swiped Annabeth bottom lip for access. She obliged and quickly their tongues fought for control. They broke apart for a quick second, trying to catch their breaths before Percy slammed his mouth on Annabeths. She stepped back for the impact, not that it bugged her, before losing her balance and falling backwards.

She fell on the ground and let out a small groan before Percy landed on top of her. Annabeth started laughing along with Percy. Once they calmed down a bit Percy asked concerned,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, now come here." She said grabbing the back of his bare back and forcing his lips on her again. They made out for a while before they heard a small cough.

* * *

Everyone say on their towels, eating popcorn, waiting for the pair to return. They tuned down the music so they could hear when they were returning. So far all the have heard is screaming coming from the pavilion. But that all of a sudden they stopped.

"I bet you five drachmas Annabeth's murdering Percy brutally right now." Travis said.

"I back that." Grover said.

"No ways they are so making out right now." Katie said.

"No, murder." Travis said.

"No, kissing." Katie said back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP I'LL GO CHECK FOR YOU IDIOTS." Clarisse said.

She got up to leave before Connor quickly called her back.

"What?" She asked irritated. He handed a walkie talkie.

"Call us if anything interesting happens."

She nodded her head then walked off. In a few minutes she was at the pavilion. She looked in quickly and saw Annabeth say something before Percy grinned hugely and pressed his lips to her. Clarisse stood their for a few seconds in shock before coming back to her senses.

She quietly back out and brought the walkie talkie to her mouth. She held the button and spoke quietly, not wanting the couple to hear her.

"Get your asses over here. Fast." Was all she said.

" _Roger that!"_ Was all she got for a response. It would take a few minutes to get here, even running, so she quickly peaked in and saw the pair full on making out. She smirked to herself before backing out again.

When she came back out she saw all the campers running towards her. She crossed her arms and smiled waiting for them to get here.

"Get your money ready Katie and Travis." She said before sneaking back into the arena.

* * *

Whatever the campers were expecting was not what they saw. They came into see Percy and Annabeth, still in their bathing suit mind you, making out on the floor. Percy was hovering above Annabeth supporting all his wait in his hands in either side of her head. Annabeth was running her hands through his hair with one hand and pulling him closer with the other. Both of them had their eyes closed in pleasure until Katie let out a small cough.

The pair broke apart to see all the campers looking at them. Both blushed beet red stood up and brushed the dirt off them.

"Well, it's about time." Clarisse growled. All of a sudden all the onlookers charged towards the couple, with Clarisse in the lead, and hoisted them up on their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried Percy and Annabeth down the hill, but they kept them close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and Percy couldn't help laughing too, even though their faces were completely red.

They held hands right up to the moment they dumped were in the water.

* * *

"Ba-ha-ha," Grover bleated, "stupid son of Poseidon powers."

"I know he can breathe under water but will Annabeth?" Will questioned not taking his eyes away from the water.

"He'll make a air bubble for them, he did it at sirens bay for her." Grover said nonchalantly walking away.

"WHAT!" Was the general outcry following Grovers statement. Everyone then ran after Grover asking question about it until only Travis and Katie were left.

"You owe me five drachmas." She said looking out at the surface of the water.

"I'll do you better, I'll take you out to dinner." He said walking away.

She stood there shocked for a few moments before screaming,

"STOLL GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT." Before running after him.

* * *

Rachel walked off immediately after 'Percabeth' got dumped in the water. She walked all the way to her room in the big house and sat down on her bed.

She knew the whole oracle situation wouldn't work out well for her and Percy, but still she had to hope right? Look at Athena, she found a way around the whole maidan thing.

But seeing Percy and Annabeth make out heavily made her realize three things.

One: Percy and Annabeth were truly perfect for each other.

Two: and no matter how much she flirted with him, like putting her hand on his arm for example, it wouldn't work. He just brushed her off for Annabeth.

And three: Percy had never liked her more than a friend.

* * *

Immediately once Percy and Annabeth were dumped Percy formed an air bubble for them. Annabeth took that moment to check him out. Yep, she officially decided she could get used to his chiselled chest, with his tan skin stretched thin exposing every muscle.

She caught Percy looking at her and blushed. He gesture to himself,

"Like what you see wise girl?"

"Shut up seaweed brain!" She said blushing more before climbing over to him and cuddling into his side.

He smile at her before kissing her hair.

"You saved the world," she said after a while of silence.

"We saved the world."

"And you don't like Rachel."

He laughed quietly to himself.

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

He pushed her up so she was facing him.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the ocean around her.

"Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." His throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft. He looked at her and saw that she was trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me," He complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When she kissed him, he had the feeling his brain was melting right through his body. This kiss was not like the one in the pavilion, it was much slower and sweeter.

They eventually pulled apart but kept their foreheads connected.

"You're cute when you're flustered." Annabeth noted while Percy blushed slightly.

"Yeah well you're always cute." He countered, Annabeth blushed more than Percy.

She then straddled Percy and kissed him ferously and hungrily, to which he returned.

Later that day after a good hour just cuddle, kissing or doing whatever they felt like Percy brought up the big question.

"Hey Annabeth?" He asked. She just hummed in response and cuddled into his chest more.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He squeaked out.

Annabeth laughed, "Of course you seaweed brain! Any more stupid questions!" She said then kissed him (for about the millionth time).

It was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

 **Woot Woot! That took me forever to write. So yay! Review, check out my other stories too! ;)**

 **Also, I just want to explain what a chicken war was if you are not formulary with it. Basically when you are in water you pair up with a partner and one person goes on top of the other persons shoulders. The object of the game is knock the other pairs into the water while staying on your partner. The partner on top does all the shoving and fighting while the person on the bottom is trying to keep their partner on their shoulders. It's a really fun game and I suggest it. (Just don't hurt or drown yourself you know...) Writing the chicken fight I could not picture Clarisse on Chris shoulders. I don't know about you but I picture Chris on Clarisse's. Anyways,**

 _ **XOXO~Beth2000**_


End file.
